Faded Smile
by thatbritishsmile
Summary: In the middle of a war, tragedy strikes. Will Alfred be there to save the day, or is he just too late? USUK and Harry Potter crossover.


_OK, so this idea has been bugging me ever since Friday. Now is still bugging me, but is less :D So i really hope you like it. _

_A big THANK YOU to my friend Anna (sozoryoko) for helping me with the grammar thing(s) you are the awesomest B] _

_~Please Review and Enjoy~_

* * *

><p><em>I have to find him.<em>

That is the only thought that keeps me moving, keeps me hoping, and keeps me searching. Outside, explosions roar, lightning flashes, and different colored rays fly everywhere. Everyone is in the battle, and here I am, trying to find you. I should be there, too, but first, I need to see you one last time before trying to fight for what is right. I turn one of the many corners, and finally see the door that promised me you are there hiding, safe from all the commotion up there in the courtyard. Without a doubt, I burst through the door... The moment the smoke cleared, I wished I'd never opened it; there, where you should be, was a giant hole... debris all around the rather small corridor of the dungeons. Words fail me. Quietly, I moved closer to the gaping hole. All around, tarnished robes and broken wands covered the cold, stone floor. I hear a whimpering and turn to the sound. There, in a corner, three figures crouch over another figure lying on the floor. I slowly walk up to them, but I already know who they are. Their faces are covered in dust and blood and their eyes show sadness and despair.

The blond one out of the three shows a deep grief in his blue eyes and his tears slowly wash away a trail of dust, _"Non, frère, tu ne peux pas mourir. S'il vous plaît ne me laisse pas le frère …"_ he fervently said, murmuring it like it was a prayer; like if wishing it would bring him back. As soon as I saw him crying, I knew... I was too late. Even with this knowledge in mind, I kept walking towards them. The other two looked up when they heard the noise, but did nothing; they just looked at me with sadness. At that moment, I wish they would act as they always did, teasing and bothering every other person that did not belong to their house. They let me pass between them towards the crying man. When I was in front of him, he looks up at me and closes his eyes, still crying. "I'm so sorry, Alfred..." he whispered, but I did not respond. Instead, I just kept looking at the man lying on the floor.

More explosions sounded somewhere on top of us, and the fragile dungeon corridor trembled, but I did not care. Slowly, I fell on my knees, next to the one person I swore to protect with my own life...He lay, still and cold. His face was set in a peaceful way that made me know he had not suffered. I did not know when, but the tears had slipped down my cheek without me wanting them to. I grabbed his cold hand and held it between mine. "You... weren't supposed to... die... my dear Arthur..." my voice broke, and I didn't care anymore. I didn't care if there was a battle going on, I didn't care that I was in the dungeons with the worst group in school. All I cared about lay in front of me, cold and still. I looked away; I could not keep looking at his face, because I knew I will not see him open his bright green eyes again... I will not see his beautiful and rare smile ever again.

The battle was still going on, and the sudden burst of lights made me first notice it. There, tangled in his left hand, a small silver necklace lay. I didn't need to look twice to know what it was. I knew that at the end, there was a silver heart with a small green stone in the center of it. I gave him that necklace after our third year ended. "You… kept it… even though you said you hated it," I whispered, still holding his hand. _"My Arthur… why did you have to go and leave me…" _Without another word, I stood up and walked to the door I wished I had never opened. The quiet sobs of his brother echoed around the small corridor. I left, promising not only to myself, but to him, that I will avenge his death, even if it cost me my life…

~EPILOGUE~

That day, many lives were lost. The common rooms were filled with students looking for their friends and families; the great hall was filled with bodies of students and staff that had perished that day. Near the entrance lay the body of Arthur Kirkland, a member of the Slytherin house. Beside him lay Alfred Jones, a member of the Gryffindor house. This was not mere coincidence; they were meant to lay side by side by request of their family members.

Two weeks later they were both buried side by side under an old Sakura tree; that was where they first met all those years ago. A small gathering of their remaining friends attended the funeral. In the front row, the big brothers of the now perished Hogwarts students stood side by side holding back tears. They watched as their brothers were slowly placed in their placed, knowing they will be together for the rest of eternity.


End file.
